The triple power
by GeorgeWashington1992
Summary: When a new evil arrives, it will take more than just Rangers to defeat it, it will require other heros from Harry Potter to those of Marvel, it will take everthing that they can dish out to defeat it. This will be the greatest team up ever.
1. Back from the Dead

**The Triple Power**

By: George W. Washington

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Power Rangers, or the Marvel Universe. Well if owned two of them I would probably own Disney as well.

Don't worry though, have plan for own Original Character that stems from all three in the works.

They thought it was over, they were wrong big time. Not only would it require every Ranger that there had ever been, they would have to team up with a couple of other teams from different walks of life to help them. And by walks of life, I don't mean as in rich or poor, I mean like Wizards, Rangers, and Super Heroes. Though the Rangers rarely have any help besides the help that comes from another team of Rangers, the Space Rangers did get some help from the sewers of New York one time so they have experience with help outside that of the Rangers. Like I said, the RPM Rangers thought it was over that since Vinjex was destroyed that they didn't have anything to worry about and also like I said before, **they were wrong! **

The world was saved by the Rangers again, like every other time before all the people were thankful as always. So the Rangers went their separate ways with Scott taking over as leader of Eagle Squad, with Gem and Gemma joining said squad. Flynn and his father are in charge of the systems. Ziggy and Dr. K decided to start a school. Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya went out to explore the world and see if they could find any other survivors of the Vinjex invasion. As they went they noticed a flower in the desert which led them to a valley that had started to grow new flowers. While they were admiring the valley, a wormhole opened in front of them, to which they responded by going into defensive fighting stances. A few minutes later an old man steps out with a robot by his side, the old man seeing the three standing the way they were said, "It is all right I come in peace Rangers yellow and black, you too young sister of black, I mean you all no harm." "Who are you and how did you know that we were rangers," said Dillon. "Well as to who I am, my name is Zordon and this is my assistant Alpha 7, as to how I knew you two were Rangers it is because I am the creator of the Power Rangers and I have developed an aura sight that shows me if someone is a Ranger and what color they were," replied Zordon. "Ok, but that doesn't explain why and how you came here," said Summer. "As to why I came, that will be explained when we get back to your command center, as to the how; interdimisional teleportation," said Zordon. "So if you really want to know why I'm here we need to get to your command center, there I will tell you all more."

At that same moment on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean in Great Britain, Harry Potter was standing in his living room staring at the five people standing there in front of him. The five were his father and mother, his godfather, and his godson's parents. The reason for the staring was because his parents had been dead since October 31st, 1981, his godfather since mid-1995, and the last two since early 1998. The first words out of his mouth were "What, how are you all here, you're supposed to be dead." That's when his father spoke up saying, "The reason we are here is to keep a very bad thing from happening, and it centers on you and your wife." That's when Harry yelled at him, "Do you mean that there is another stinking prophecy about me! Gah, why is it that nearly nineteen years later after I complete the first one, another gets put on my shoulders." "Don't worry about it Harry we will be there to help you fulfill it this time you won't be alone, you will have us there with you," said his mother. "Also we need to get all of your friends together, but first we need to go see the Weasleys , since I'm sure they are also receiving the shock of their lives right now," mentioned Sirius.


	2. Blast from the Future

Thanks for reading my story, here is the second chapter of the Triple Power. And thanks to lauraac2110 for being my beta reader for this chapter. Of course I don't own any known name in this story.

Chapter 2: Blast from the Future

"What do you mean that there is an anomaly in the time space continuum? I thought that only certain people were able to control time, Doc Brown and the Time Force Rangers!" exclaimed Tony.

"That's what the guys down in Physics thought too sir but they have picked up a signal originating at Xavier's school for the gifted," stated Pepper. "But I don't think that there has been anything said about a kid with time traveling powers, so it must be something else."

"Well, Jarvis get the suit ready for me and I will go over there and check things out," said Tony. "And I'll call Xavier on my way over and ask if he has noticed anything."

"Yes sir, the suit is ready for you now," replied Jarvis.

As he was flying along toward the school, he received a phone call from Xavier telling him to hurry up, the thing was, he hadn't called yet and Xavier's power couldn't feel him from that distance so how would he know he was coming? When he got there he saw that he wasn't the only one that noticed the time-space continuum disturbance because the Fantastic Four's vehicle was parked in the X-men aircraft hangar. He then landed on his specially designed landing pad that he had installed at most of the super hero bases and made his way into the school to find out what was going on.

Once he found everyone, he heard someone speak, "Well with him here that's everyone for the time being, I will speak to Spider Man and Captain America later." When Tony turned to see where the voice had come from, he saw a young man with long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and the greenest eyes that he had ever seen before in his life. He wasn't tall probably around five-six or so and he seemed to be built like Wolverine except in the face, he didn't know what it was but he knew that face other than the eyes.

Then the young man began to speak again, "I'm sure you are all wondering who I am and I am sure that Mr. Stark would like to know how Professor X knew he was coming from that far outside the Professors range. Well first things first my name is Gregory Potter and I am from the future. Now, before you start saying that you don't believe me, think about it Professor. How else would I have known that Mr. Stark, A.K.A Iron Man, was coming since I do not have your powers or any powers like them? In fact, the only other way I would have know is if I knew ahead of time as if I already knew that it was going to happen. And Professor X has also looked into my mind and found that I was telling the truth."

At that moment nearly everyone was staring at him, while Wolverine let out a chuckle at how the guy got to the point when speaking. "So when are you going to tell us why you are here, bub," questioned Wolverine.

"Alright, the reason that I came back to this time is because, as I was about to deal the finishing blow to a being simply know as the Great Evil, it disappeared into the time stream to try to take over the world before I was born. Well considering my powers deal with time, I was able to track him to a few months from now so I'm sure you're wondering why I came to an earlier time. The reason is that I need to get together a small army that is composed of three historic groups," explained Greg.

"And who might these three groups be, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor X.

Greg replied, "Those of Marvel, Power Rangers and Magic."


	3. The Seer Son

**The Seer Son**

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, it was pandemonium and everyone seemed to be gathered around one spot, he realized that it must be Fred because all the women were crying, and the kids just had this look of shock on their faces. When they realized that Harry was there, they were surprised that he was there because they were about to call him. When he explained what happened, his parents, godfather, and honorary godfather appeared behind him. When everyone saw them there was a collective gasp and questions started flying until Harry yelled "Quiet! We need to let them speak and tell us what happened." But just as his mother about to explain, something happened that no one expected, Albus made a noise that made everyone look at him. When they saw him, he had a blank look on his face as he began to speak,

"The Chosen One will be contacted by the future

To help the Witch breed and the Rainbow Knights

For he will join the Rainbow Knights along with eleven others

The Gryffindor will be the one who proved his courage against the Dark Lord

The Hufflepuff will be the loyal friend of the Chosen One

The Ravenclaw will be the smartest witch he has ever known

The Slytherin shall be two, for cunning and sly are these twins

But the chosen one will have the power of the Scarlett Phoenix

While his love will have the power of the Golden Dragon

Then there are those that he thought he lost forever that return

They will be the Marauder Rangers with three old and two new

They must work together with the Rainbow Knights if they want to win

But if they do not, all will be lost; so listen to me Chosen One

Listen to the man of the future or all will be lost."

"Bloody hell, not another prophecy that not only involves me but my friends and family also." was the first thing that popped into Harry's head after his son was done speaking. Standing outside the door was Greg, contemplating what was said by the young seer. He knew that he was the man of the future that was spoken of, but he wasn't sure if he needed to go in though he knew his ancestor had seen stranger things before in his life. So it was at this point that he went on into the house, and as he stepped through the door he said, "I believe I can explain what that prophecy means exactly, what it means is that I was supposed to come back to this time to help you all." Then Harry replied, "Who are you, and what do you mean." "I am the man of the future spoken of in the prophecy, and I came to help make sure that the future is better than what it is already," said Greg. "You must come to Angel Grove, California with me before I will tell you more; there we will meet the others spoken of in the prophecy." Harry decided that they would go with him because he believed him, so the adventure begins again.


End file.
